Medicaments, or drugs, administered in many I.V. treatments are normally flowable substances packaged in vials whose interior is maintained in a sterile condition. If the medicament or drug is of such a strength or potency that it must be administered with a diluent, it is often administered using the Abbott ADD-Vantage.RTM. drug delivery system as shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. 4,614,515.
The above disclosed ADD-Vantage system and other closed bag I.V. systems function well when the fluid is administered via gravity flow through an I.V. set. The I.V. bag must be located higher than the point of administration into the patient and the fluid merely flows out of the bottom of the bag which has been accessed by a piercing pin.
However, in certain situations, when the infusion is to be induced by pressurized flow control means other than gravity, the bag and fluid may be lower than the point of infusion into the patient. In these situations there is concern that excessive air may be infused into the patient or that all of the drug may not be administered. Thus it is desireable to have a clamping mechanism which can isolate the medicament in a portion of the bag which is in fluid communication with the outlet port.
In summary, in a few special circumstances, it is desirable to provide a clamping mechanism to insure proper and efficient infusion of I.V. solutions from flexible bags.